


Operation: Meta

by KRollins



Category: Professional Wrestling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Metahumans, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: Seth Rollins is a Meta-Human mostly left on his own by Dick Grayson to deal with his new abilities. Not knowing how they would react and not wanting to hurt them, Seth betrays his boyfriend and his best friend to join the Authority, who promise him much success in the wrestling world. Seth Rollins by day and Astrosphere by night, Seth is brought back to his former friends when Roman Reigns daughter is taken due to the same Meta-Human trafficking that gave him his abilities.





	Operation: Meta

Seth couldn't get his fingers around the reasoning Ambrose was face to face with him in his hotel room. Well, that part he understood. The two hated each other so of course they screamed at each other until they were face to face and were now silently glaring at each other right up in each others personal space with Dean growling every so often. He got that part. That seemed normal. The fact they were in his hotel room at this time of night he didn't understand. Why if Dean was aware if their now mutual hatred for each other he had got into his hotel room. Knowing Dean Ambrose, probably to annoy him. But for some reason Seth just didn't believe it.

He was also aware, thanks to his recent training, that there was a man behind him. Specifically in his windowsill. "Why are you here, Jeff?" He asked, not turning around. He could see the confusion on Ambrose's face when he said that, until the man behind him spoke, or rather first chuckled.

"Man, you are one terrible liar." The man, Jeff, said casually, moving his body fully so he could step into the hotel room.

"Ha ha, very funny." Seth came sarcastically, turning carefully with crossed arms to meet the supposed stranger. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Did Dick send you?"

"Depending on how you look at our situation. The short version of it is that we need your ass in Happy Harbor." Jeff replied coolly, tossing a duffel Seth's way, the latter catching it with moderate ease.

"Dick has an entire team of freaks at the ready, and could easily have a few more if he would stop pushing them all a way. We all are very aware that without Will, he would've dropped the ball on me, and the Markovian kids a long time ago. Hell, he did drop the ball on me. For months until Will screwed his head back on straight. Not to quote Will or anything, but he really needs to get over his need for a Wally West substitute. I can't say much, but what I will say is this. The loss of West was heartbreaking, I'm sure of that, but it's been two years. For a guy who lost his parents at the age of like, ten, you'd think he'd be over something like this pretty quick." Seth said, rolling his eyes. He and Dick had a pretty rocky relationship, with no one to blame for it but the man himself, and Seth got over his BS pretty quickly, unlike everyone else. Big reason has to why he and Will got along so well, and kept in contact with each other after Dick basically left him to his own shit like the two had never meet.

Jeff sighed. "It's hard to argue with that, honestly Seth, it is. But don't be so insensitive. We don't know what goes through his head."

"I'm aware." Seth grumbled under his breath. "So why does he want me in Happy Harbor?" Seth asked, holding up the duffel. He was well aware what was inside it.

"It's more of a we thing than a he thing..." Jeff trailed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll explain on the way, but let's just say Granny Good isn't as good as what she says, and we think we know where Tara is."

"The princess? That outta make Brion (Bree-Own) happy." Seth hummed, moving to set the duffel on his bed and unzip it. His head shot up and on instinct he threw a force field up around Ambrose. When he realized what had happened, he glared at Jeff. "Jefferson, don't you ever try to zap my-" Seth froze mid sentence, wide-eyed when he realized what he was saying and what his friend was trying to do. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, getting rid of the force field. "Get out of here, Ambrose." He said, not even looking up to see how calmly Dean walked out, considering what just happened.

"So, someones training with Dick is paying off." Jeff said slyly, fully aware of what he had just done.

"Can it, Lightning." Seth grumbled, grabbing the gear delivered to him and slipping into the close by bathroom.

Jeff chuckled. "Ya know, I find it funny how we have an 18 year old high school football star who is part human part father-box, a 17 year old Prince with terrible anger issues who was banished from his home country, A 16 year old Quraci girl who has no recollection of who she is and is now a hybrid with a mother-box, a bug-like creature from new-genesis, and yet somehow, it's you, a 28 year old kid from small town Iowa that amazes me, confuses me, annoys me, and interests me the most."

Seth, now dressed in his dark mission gear and face mask that covered his chin, mouth, and nose, looked at Jeff who was dressed identical. He rolled his eyes and jumped on the windowsill. He crouched and held the top, scanning the area, before jumping down. He grabbed a tree branch, swung on it and let go, achieving a soft landing on top of a parked car. He crossed his arms and looked up at Jeff expectantly.

Jeff sighed. "Dick's training is definitely paying off." And with that, placed his own mask back on, brought a lid to a trash can up to him, and also got down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping for you alls feedback on this story, as it is always helpful :) This will highly focus on Ambrollins and The Shield, so don't worry if you cam here for that and are seeing this other stuff you don't understand. We aren't focused quite as much on their issues unless Seth is involved. Hope you enjoy this first part :) <3


End file.
